1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to hose frame assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
In a numerical control machine, a hosepipe is employed for transferring cooling fluid or cooling air to cool workpieces and tools. A hosepipe can also be used to help removing cutting waste.
The hosepipe is usually mounted adjacent to and aimed at the workpiece. In a traditional numerical control machine, when the hosepipe is needed to be adjusted, a safety door must be opened, and then an operator enters the machine and manually operates the hosepipe. However, the machine has to be stopped when the door is opened, which may reduce producing efficiency. What's more, there is potential safety hazard for the operator to adjust the hosepipe in the machine.